


Three are a crowd

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Same ship, different day [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol is bad, Alternative Perspective, Chess, Gen, Triumvirate, but Bones is in the middle of all this, from Jim's view, just another day in the fleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: But, nevertheless, in the end, it would be damn boring aboard his grey lady if not every day held ready new surprises for them.





	Three are a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just another day in the fleet... with the triumvirate and too much alcohol. And I'm no native speaker...so forgive me my mistakes. :)

* * *

 

 

_**And everything, much like the diamond** _

_**Before it is light it is coal.** _

 

 

Basically, Jim wouldn't complain that Bones regularly joined their triweekly chess evenings. The only real problem was, with rising alcohol levels -and thanks to Scotty they were all very well supplied- the remarks that slid towards Spock were more and more below the belt. And he was immune up to a certain limit. Probably would have been complete if he hadn't had a half human genes complex.

The certain limit was reached when the good doctor started slandering Spock’s ancestry and thereby indirectly offending his mother with it indirectly. It came as if predicted and the evening ended with a ship’s doctor whose lungs were full of water after the first officer had tried to drown him in the toilet. In addition, there were various bruises, a cracked rib and a small wound on the back of the Captain's head, who had merely tried to mediate. Now he stood in his utterly smashed quarters and just ask himself just what went wrong in his life. Nero, Khan, Krall, and now his own crew.

But, nevertheless, in the end, it would be damn boring aboard his grey lady if not every day held ready new surprises for them.

And smiling he leaves his quarters and heads towards the Bridge.


End file.
